Never Looking Back
by shegal92
Summary: When Kim finally gets sick of her life, she decides to give it up and start over. But what happens when she becomes desperate? And has anyone ever been where she is now? R&R por favor.
1. Present: Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The rain thudded against my bedroom window, a constant gray downpour. I glanced out of it just once during my mad packing job of my bare essentials. A few changes of clothes, my debit card, toiletries... No one was here to see me off; Mom and Dad were at work and the tweebs had school. I couldn't afford to play hooky besides missions, so I didn't, but attendance didn't matter anymore.

I was leaving Middleton. Maybe forever.

It still didn't seem real, but with my suitcase almost full, it was pretty much a done deal. I had to fill up gas in my car before I drove as far as I could away from here, but besides that, I was ready. Actually, more than ready. I craved a change from the same old same old, longed for a new life. Change was the cure…wasn't it?

I scribbled a note on and set it next to Pandaroo. Looked like I had finally outgrown him.

The note apologized for my sudden departure and assured them that it wasn't their fault. And it really wasn't. My parents were the best a girl could have and had supported me, even with my unusual after-school hobby. My mom was always there with advice and a helping hand. Dad…well, he was still getting used to the idea that his "Kimmikub" was almost a woman. But he was trying, and his lab was always open to me. Even the tweebs weren't horrible, as far as younger brothers went. Even with the techno experiments.

I didn't mean to look, but I saw it anyway. The picture that had been on my dresser forever, the one I hadn't truly _looked_ at for a while. Ron was making some goofy face at the camera, making me laugh before the flash caught this moment forever. Ron…

I couldn't tell him that I was leaving. I didn't have the guts. After all this time, nearly our whole lives being BFFs, I couldn't bring myself to tell him I was leaving. He would want to go with me, but he couldn't. This was something I had to do for myself. He wouldn't get it.

He was…different, which was a kinder word than most would use. But he was always there for me, even if he was screaming the entire way. A girl couldn't ask for a better sidekick than her best friend. I can't imagine life without him. But I guess I kind of had to now. I walked over to my dresser and picked up the picture. I tossed it onto my duffel bag. Something fell off the dresser when I took the picture off and I stooped to pick it up. I nearly strangled it when I realized it was the Kimmunicator.

This…this was the reason I was leaving.

It had been too much. Cheerleading captain, honor roll, heroine… I couldn't be perfect, no matter what people thought. It was like they couldn't recognize that I was human too. It was all major pressure, not to mention volunteering and what semblance of a social life I had. And Bonnie, just waiting in the shadows, praying for me to slip up. Testing was coming up, and eventually I'd drop the ball on something. I couldn't afford to, not with state championships and SATs and endless take-over-the-world schemes. Especially not the take-over-the-world-schemes.

My nails dug into the Kimmunicator's screen. If I had to stop one more of Drakken's idiotic plots one more time, I'd explode! But if I didn't stop him, who would? So I dragged myself out of bed, stopped Drakken, went to school acting like everything was fine, on a good day managed to get through all of my classes without having to leave to stop someone else, work my tail off at cheer practice, go fight some other supervillain (Drakken if he was feeling especially productive), did my homework somewhere in between all that, and go to bed for a few hours. Not much of a life if you ask me.

If I was going to drop a ball, I might as well drop them all and stop trying to juggle. I was done putting my life in danger for minimal reward. I would go on with my life and leave the past behind me. I was not going to be the one to play Supergirl.

I packed the picture of Ron and me and zipped up my suitcase. No more pressure to be perfect. I grabbed my coat and put it on. No more responsibility. I gave my room one last look over. No more anything.

Did anyone understand what it was like to live this way? Could anyone sympathize with my decision, give me advice about how to start the rest of my life after doing it all?

I realized I was still holding the Kimmunicator. I shrugged and grabbed my suitcase with my free hand, making my way down the stairs. I opened the door. The rain was coming down harder and heavier now. It was almost like it was copying my feelings. I looked over my shoulder for a glance of the only life I had ever known. I had never lived anywhere but here and, honestly, a little part of me was scared. But I had to do this, before it was too late to escape the trap I'd fallen into since I made my website.

I took my time going to my car, tossing my suitcase in the backseat and started walking towards the driver's seat. A familiar beeping sound came from my hand and on instinct I almost answered to my master. But not this time. I set it down gently on the driveway pavement and got in my seat, starting the car.

There was a crunch as the car drove over the Kimmunicator as I backed up. I put it in drive, ran it over, then backed up over it again just to make sure it broke. It had a bad habit of only being able to break when I actually needed it.

Good-bye, Wade.

I turned the radio up as I pulled out of my driveway. Bon Jovi… A little retro, but still good, and oddly fitting. I glanced to my left just in time to see Ron's house.

I could still turn around.

I didn't have to start over.

No, I wasn't going back.

No matter what.

I was leaving Middleton; I knew that much for certain. But as far as what was happening next, I had no clue.


	2. Past: Shego

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. There, you happy? 'Cause I'm not.

Okay, since the response was so overwhelming, I'll try making this into a story. But please, please tell me if it was better as a one-shot because I personally think it will be. But who knows? Please review.

**Four years earlier**

She leaned against the old Toyota, waiting for him to finish the paper work in the lobby. She hated waiting for anything. She wanted to get back on the road, to continue racing towards the promising Caribbean, to drive so fast she'd forget she was leaving something behind. But the stars had long ago settled into the night sky, neither of them barely keeping their eyes open, and they were low on gas. She knew she'd never sleep, just like she hadn't the last couple of nights during their cross-country road trip. Getting from Massachusetts to Florida in three days wasn't too shabby.

She shifted her weight from her right foot to her left. She felt stupid, leaving the only home she had ever known with a guy she barely knew outside of school. Sure he'd been her science teacher for three out of her four high school years and he had helped her more than anyone else bothered to.

Well, nothing had happened for her _not_ to trust him. She was the one who walked out on her family looking for trouble, just a duffel bag on her shoulder with bare essentials and a gut roiling with anger at the world. He had just come along for the ride, his faked doctorate getting him fired and he having nothing holding him down.

The bag weighed a ton; not because she had packed heavy. But besides a couple outfits, she had one that carried a lot of memories. She couldn't, even now, bear to leave it behind; it was like her second skin. All she'd left for her brothers was a note on her pillow. One word filled the scrap of paper she had ripped off of the corner of an old Language Arts progress report; sorry.

If only she could turn back time, fix the mistakes she had made, stop the snowball from tumbling down the path it was crashing down. If only her and her brothers…

He stepped out of the main office and she jerked her head up. He waved the key at her and she followed him to one of the musty, filthy hotel rooms. His clothes were no more note worthy than her own, his raven hair as black as hers. He had let it grow into a baby pigtail, so short it barely stayed in a hair band. His eyes were often mistaken as black, but she'd been close enough to see that they were actually just a dark blue. A fresh scar curved like a crescent moon under his left eye, red and irritated. It almost made him look fierce.

They didn't talk as the man fumbled with the room key. His hands were shaking. What was there to be afraid of, she wondered. They were out of the danger zone. Then again, it wasn't like green skin was a common thing. She should've worn a hoodie, put her hair up, or dyed it…something. They'd never believe the perfect volunteering heroine would run away from home of her own accord. And they might put the blame on him…

Panic rose in her throat and she ripped the key out of his hands. With one try, the door swung open. He glared at her resentfully and she flicked on the lights to scope out their place for the night. There were two separate beds (thankfully), but they looked more like prison cots. The single bare bulb didn't even light the whole room, the walls a repulsive puke yellow color. There was a single faded window next to the door that was barely staying on its hinges.

"Which bed do you want?" He asked politely.

"I don't care," she grumbled, but sat on the one closest to the door. He shrugged, then shuffled to the closet that was supposedly the bathroom. She kicked off her shoes and started braiding her hair. She left her brush in the last motel room; she'd ask him to drop by a drugstore on the way out.

She was soon convinced the floor would be softer than the cot, but she was more afraid of a rat running across her than a sore back. That is, if she could sleep period. Her mind wandered back to what she'd be doing right now at home. Tucking the twins in, most likely, making sure they were alright. Trading smart remarks with Mego on the way to her room, maybe arguing with Hego. There was something painful about these thoughts, and it wasn't the scratchy bedsheets that was making her uncomfortable.

She'd never tell her family goodnight again. She'd never have another water gun fight in the middle of July against her brothers. She'd never go shopping with her school friends on the weekends, laughing at jokes that weren't really that funny but seemed hilarious in the moment. She'd never hear her mother's sarcastic remarks about how her problems weren't the end of the world; she just had come down with a bad case of "teenage-itis".

She was seventeen, independent, and didn't need family or friends to get by. She was strong, she was capable, she was…crying. Not sobs, just tears kind of leaking from her eyes silently.

"If you're trying to sleep, you should probably turn off the light first." He said softly.

She jerked into a sitting position, glaring at him. He was carefully avoiding looking at her, turning on the static-y television and turning off the light. It wouldn't be the first time he had seen her cry, but that didn't mean she liked having witnesses. He sank down onto the edge of her bed, flipping channels until he got to the national news channel. She leaned back against the wall, her eyes flicking between the fuzzy images and the silhouette of the man, hunched over with his forearms resting on his thighs.

There was silence as the broadcasters did their rounds, rehashing the latest on the recent headliners. Most of it were things they had heard on the radio, or read in the paper in the morning.

"No news is good news, right?" He finally asked. She shook her head.

"As thick as my brothers are, I'd think they'd be smart enough not to bring it to the media. They know it'd only make me go deeper into hiding."

They continued to watch, not really listening as a scene of a young freckled redhead appeared on the screen.

"It's going to be alright." He told her.

"I know that," she insisted, her hands curling into fists, "…doesn't make me any less scared," she admitted softly. He nodded softly.

"I'm scared, too." He confessed.

Suddenly, she was grateful she wasn't alone. At first, she had seen his offer to join her as a joke, then as a pity offer. To make sure she didn't hurt herself or something, act as a guardian. But the further south they went, the more he seemed to change. He wasn't timid; he was determined. Like he actually wanted this.

She relaxed her hands, spreading her fingers out wide.

"It's different for me. No one would notice if you left. Me? I'm lucky if I get fifteen minutes to myself," she mumbled. He smirked.

"True…doesn't mean I can't relate," he stood up, "I'm here if you want to talk. Literally. Right there," he gestured towards his bed. She managed a small half-smile, slipping back under the itchy blanket.

She didn't want him to leave. Even if he was only feet away from her, she wished he'd stay on her bed, feel the weight and know she wasn't really alone. She hated herself for the weakness, but the part of her not sore with pride pointed out he was the only one she knew for several states. He wasn't chastising her for her doubts; in fact his own fears were on full display. It was comforting to see him vulnerable, and made her feel better about her own insecurities.

Somewhere in her heart of hearts she realized she was being childish, running away from her problems. But really, the only thing that had kept her there had broken like porcelain on a hardwood floor. Team Go's announced retirement had given her an odd sense of relief, but also pain. Years of her life devoted to something she hardly believed in…wasted. She might've had a chance at being normal, even after the whole thing with the comet incident, if they hadn't of taken up the mantle and declared themselves "super heroes".

Even after living in Go City for a few years, he didn't seem to get the connection between the Shego he taught and the only female member of the resident goody-two-shoes in tights.

How could she tell him about what she had been, before this cheerleader came onto the scene? She couldn't, not that part of herself. Not until she knew him as well as she knew herself.

The life she was heading towards was in some ways similar, but mostly very very different. Once she got there and became what she planned to become, there would be no turning back.

Period.

"Good night, Shego." The man's voice quivered as he spoke, echoing the loneliness and anxiety she herself felt.

Shego tried to swallow the lump in her throat. No, not good night. There wouldn't be another good night for a very, very long time, if ever again.

"Good night, Dr. Lipsky." She muttered, her voice coming out bitingly.

She kept waiting for the snore that would signal she was alone to indulge in whatever feelings she wanted to get out and keep out. But he wasn't sleeping tonight either, it seemed like.

**III**

Don't worry, I won't forget Kimmi. Please review.

Author's Note (12/11): It's always intrigued me the similarities between Shego and Kim; two teenage heroines who were crime fighters through high school, with brothers, skills beyond what their duties required, and always looking for a challenge. It's also interesting to see how Shego went down one road and, under circumstances, Kim might follow. Hence this entire story. But yes, Play-doh of the mind, courtesy of the creators. Thank you Disney.


	3. Present: Kim 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

I gripped my pillow with strength even I didn't know about. This run-down, but cheap, hotel was lonely as a wolf's howl.

My savings fund was running low.

At the very most, I could only stay here one more day.

Who knew this running away business was so hard?

What was I going to do? I didn't have a job yet, because apparently no one in Lowerton had a job opening. I could take money out of my college fund. But then Mom and Dad would know that I was in trouble. I couldn't do that. I had made it a week so far on my own. I could do this. I can do anything, wasn't that my motto?

But how?

A knock at the door disturbed my thoughts. Who would be here? This hotel was too cheap even to have a maid. I stood up and opened the door, not seeing any other option.

"Ron?" I asked. How did he find me? Was I too specific in my note? He shrugged.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" I nodded, stepping inside. His jaw dropped open, staring at the one room (bathroom included).

"Nice, uh, place you got here." He moved to sit on the bed. It collapsed under him.

"Well, it fits my budget." I couldn't take it any longer.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find me? Do Mom and Dad know? Are they here, too?"

"Chill, KP. I'm alone." He glanced at the chipping walls.

"Of all places…" He murmured. Rufus chittered in agreement from his pocket.

"Mmm hmm." He nodded.

"How'd you find me?" I repeated.

"I analyzed the situation carefully…" Rufus disagreed.

"Actually, I just asked around the Tri-Cities until I found this one that said you were here." He grinned sheepishly.

"The question is, what are you doing? Why did you run away from home?"

"It's none of your business!" I snapped. He looked surprised.

"I…I had to do what I had to do. Now, if you're here to convince me to go back to Middleton, you can just walk out of here!" He stood (after a few tries).

"I just want to help…" I pointed out the door.

"Don't let it hit you on the way out!" He ran out of there, tail between his legs. He glanced back once, but on seeing my glare, continued on his way.

I slammed the door, forgetting that it swayed the lights. I thought I was alone before. I had just chased my friends away.

&&&

In an abandoned lair thousands of miles away, a young woman listened to the radio. She was distractedly trying to figure out how to make meat loaf. The directions weren't helpful, especially with burnt edges.

"What the heck do you do with the ketchup? And what are "ions?" Oh, onions. But how freakin' many?" She muttered. The one thing that Drakken was useful for and…

"… the teenage hero Kim Possible…" Her head snapped, and her muscles eased. What miraculous thing had her enemy done now, stopped another villain bent on world conquest? Saved a kitten stuck up a tree?

"…has gone missing. Reports say that the eighteen-year-old girl ran away from home. Her family is devastated and there is no one who knows where she went or why…" She put her hand to her hip, leaning against the counter, forgetting her doomed endeavor.

"So, princess has decided she's had enough of the fabulous life? About time." Probably buckled under the pressure, or well kidnapped. Her bet was the first one.

Turning off the radio, she tried to keep her own memories buried. But it was so hard, especially while chopping onions.

&&&

I was covered in black, slinking across Lowerton in the middle of the night. I had no other choice. It was either that or go home. I couldn't give up that easily.

And so, my life of crime began.

&&&&&

Please review.


	4. Past: Shego 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Thanks for all your nice reviews. But just to make one thing clear, this will not turn into a Kigo story. Sorry to disappoint a few.

Though it was the middle of the day, it was pitch black. She had always thought of the Caribbean as a warm, sunny place. But this island was as comforting as an enemy. In a way, it was.

Dr. Lipsky waited, keeping his hand on the stick. He removed the key from the ignition and opened his door. She didn't move, refusing to return his gaze. He shrugged, standing up and slamming the door. She waited, closing her eyes and pulling her knees closer. It wasn't going to disappear.

Her suit was nearly a second skin to her; the green-and-black pattern like the back of her hand. But it was a bulls-eye for anyone else who cared to watch the news. She hadn't had the opportunity to wash her other outfit. Her hair was swept back and she was positive she had never felt so exposed.

"You don't have to come. You could stay in the truck." He offered. Evidentially, someone had a good night's sleep. She shook her head.

"Do you know your way around the Black Market?" She said. They continued walking around the shady square.

"How would you know? You were a-"

"Don't say that here! Do you know what some people would pay for that kind of information?" Her eyes darted around. The few customers that were leisurely strolling on the streets didn't look like they overheard. But you never knew what others knew in such an occupation.

They continued in silence. She expertly guided them down dark alleys and abandoned streets.

"I take it you've been here before." He started the conversation.

"Quite a few times, actually."

"Undercover?" She shook her head.

"Rarely. I never took to disguises like my brothers did. I like people to know who they're getting a lickin' from."

She walked in a store called Bobby's Real Estate. A silly name for a store in the Black Market, Dr. Lipsky thought. A sleazy man with a front tooth missing and long dark hair had his feet propped up on his desk. He sat up as the bell on the door rang.

"Bobby Filch's the name. What can I get for you, gentleman and beautiful lady friends?" Shego breezed up to the desk.

"Enough of the smooth talk, Filch. Talk is cheap, and I need a lair cheaper." How rude, Dr. Lipsky thought to himself.

"Never one for diversion, Miss Shego. A smart girl like you should've gone to the dark side a long time ago."

"I agree. Now, you know my taste. Find something close to it in those files of yours." Dr. Lipsky pushed her aside.

"Watch the master. Courtesy goes a long way." He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir. We are hoping to purchase a lair." Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"I noticed. And you are?"

"Dr. Drakken. Or, at least I will be once I have acquired my needed capital." Bobby exchanged glances with Shego.

"How'd a suave girl like you get caught with a nobody like him?" He turned to Dr. "Drakken".

"I'm sorry, sir, but I only work with professionals. I don't believe I've heard of your work."

"He's a newbie." She explained, giving Drakken a condescending look. He nodded.

"Perhaps you should wait outside while we talk business." That's exactly what he did.

He stood outside for at least an hour, getting the evil eye from every scum that walked by. The bell rang and he turned to see Shego carrying a thin stack of papers.

"Reasonably cheap. Filch's not frugal, but it's in our budget."

"Can we trust him?"

"He's one of the most respected names in the business. My parents trusted him." She started off towards the truck.

"Your parents were villains?"

"The best. Could take on any heist. I'm the only one who knows out of my brothers, though." He watched her retreating back. She glanced back at him.

"Aren't we going?"

"I thought we should grab a bite to eat first." She shrugged, trotting back beside him.

"Good idea. I think I know a decent place." Dr. Drakken followed Shego. Her independence was admirable, but also an annoying dominant character trait.

She opened the door to a clean restaurant that seemed not to belong in the Black Market. Even the customers didn't look too bad. Shady, yes, but at least they didn't have blood all down their front.

"Don't be fooled. They have fight-to-the-death brawls every night in the back." Shego warned, taking a seat at the counter.

He was aware of the stares she was receiving, even from their waiter. She didn't seem to notice, just ate her salad and paid for his hamburger. They were walking out the door when two men confronted them. One was an Englishman with black hair and was sharply dressed. The other was a short, red-headed Irish man with a beret… and was that a skirt?

"Excuse me, miss, but my friend and I couldn't help but notice your outfit." The English man spoke. Shego looked herself up and down.

"Aye, you look like one of those Team Go heroes. That Shego lass." The other man spoke.

"I am, but I quit Team Go. I know which side I belong on now." She said, pretty confident for an ex-superhero-turned-super-villain.

"With this charming cross-dresser?" The Irish man chuckled.

"It's a lab coat, not a dress." He informed them.

"I believe he was referring to your ponytail." The English man sneered.

Shego's arms tensed at her side, her legs shoulder width apart, her right in front of her left.

"Do you have a problem with us?" She growled. Green flames curled around her fists. Lipsky stepped back. She had told him about her powers, but he had never seen her activate them. They were as majestic as she was.

"Frankly, yes, but I can't figure out what's more disturbing. The fact that the world has to suffer the foolish attempts of world conquest from such morons or the fact that this retarded man has managed to trap a heroine of your standards to become his domestic slave."

"For your sake, mister, I hope you fight for yourself and don't use lackies."

She lunged on top of him like a panther, tearing at him mercilessly. The customers gathered around cheering, mostly for Shego. The Irish man and Dr. Drakken crept back as their comrades fought bitterly. Obviously, the man could fight, but was no match for his opponent.

After only three minutes, he pulled away, crawling for his life.

"I give up, you savage! I take back what I said, just knock it off!" Shego stood without a scratch. However, her adversary wasn't as lucky. Blood streamed from multiple wounds and he looked very shaken.

She pulled her scrunchie from her hair. A black river cascaded to her hips, shimmering like water in the moonlight. She dropped the scrunchie on top of him and glared at his friend.

"You see this face? Don't think of it as some good Samaritan Girl Scout anymore. Think of it as the face of a one-woman army who will pulverize you if you run over this mutt's tail. Got it?" They both nodded vigorously.

"Good. Keep the scrunchie as a souvenir." She stalked off, her boss following.

A fear arose, starting with Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan back at the restaurant. It grew to include America and eventually the whole world. Her past deeds were soon forgotten, replaced with the image of a one-woman army.

&&&

Rain pounded on the wind shield. She shivered, afraid to turn on the ignition. An image of her nice warm bed in Go City arose. She knew she shouldn't have left.

Her fingers curled around the hot chocolate, the only source of warmth.

"Coffee?" He had asked her, hitting a drive-thru espresso stand on the long drive to their new lair. She stuck her tongue out.

"That nasty stuff?" She scoffed.

"I take it you don't like coffee?" He had smirked.

"I'm more of a hot chocolate girl." She replied.

She squinted out into the night. There he was, staring under the hood, trying to figure out why the car wasn't working. She set her cup into the cup holder and stepped out. He was soaked to the bone, the wind howling against his back, but he continued to tinker.

"Give it up, Drew. Just call a tow truck already!" She urged, crossing her arms.

"I can fix it."

"You've been trying to fix it for hours. Call a tow truck!" He wiped his wet brow and looked at her.

"Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Of course, I have faith in you! Just not your engineering abilities."

"You just need to trust me. I know I can do this." Angrily, she stormed back towards the passenger's seat. She wheeled around one last time.

"You better make this work!" She shouted. Dr. Lipsky smiled.

"You worry too much!" He replied.

She waited in the truck, anxious as heck. If he couldn't fix an old beat-up Toyota, then how did she expect him to work a laser? Or anything? She was probably just paranoid.

A brand-new green van pulled up beside them. A man stepped out who was…a bit shorter than the standard height.

"Can I help you?" He yelled to Drakken. He nodded. Shego didn't catch his response.

The stranger glanced at her in the truck. Every hair on her body stood on end. The way he looked at her…like sizing up her worth. She hated him. She hated him even before Drakken even realized they'd be mortal enemies.

"Professor Dementor." The man said, not taking his eyes off of Shego. As though answering her question about who he was.

As though speaking only to her.

&&&&&

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Very busy laughs. Yeah right.


	5. Present: Kim 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, absolutely no one.

I shivered, pressing my back against the cold brick wall. A small shower had begun to fall from the sky. This wasn't working quite as I expected it to.

I was supposed to go in, steal the jewels, sell them, and get an apartment. It couldn't be that much different from crime fighting, right? Apparently, I was wrong.

Now here I was; in a smelly alley with five measly bucks and it was starting to rain. I had been played by a couple of black market dealers. I shouldn't have believed them. Those jewels weren't fake; I had done my homework! Yet I let them fool me into believing they were. This definitely wasn't as easy as blowing up a lair.

This sucks, I thought to myself. Why couldn't I go home? Why wasn't I home? Because everything was waiting there for me, right where I had left off. Plus an "I-told-you-so" and tight security and make-up homework no doubt. No, this was a better place. I was free, wasn't I?

Yeah freakin' right.

I stood. Someone was coming. I straightened my jacket, ran my fingers through my hair, and tried to fix my appearance. I didn't want to look like white trash so soon.

I relaxed, seeing it was only a girl. Or a supposed girl. Tiger fur covered every inch of her skin, claws instead of plain nails. Her cat-like eyes gleamed evilly, her red hair cascading all the way down to her ankles. She laughed, revealing two white fangs.

"Why, Kimmi, never thought I'd see you here!" She exclaimed. I knew that voice.

She met my eyes. A shiver coursed down my spine.

"Remember me?" She asked, waiting for a wrong answer.

"Tigress." I didn't hesitate. She frowned for a second, and then smirked.

"What are you doing here, in a place like an alley of the Black Market? Looking for some thief to bust?" She jabbed. I shook my head.

"Nothing like that. I'm tired of being good. I want to be bad." Silence. And then, she started howling with laughter. She laughed for five minutes straight.

"That's rich! That…is…RICH!" She gasped for breath, wiping tears from her eyes, grabbing at her sides. Color flew to my cheeks.

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are. For a day or two. But your kind don't last long here. They start missing their soft lives and run right back to where they were running from. Save yourself the disgrace and go now."

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm sticking it out here! I will be a villain!" She stopped laughing. That was more like it.

"Sure you will. The only one of your kind that's stayed is Shego, and she's obviously not good at what she does." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Can't fight worth crap. Can't steal crap. She can't even keep a hostage for ten minutes. She's not much better than Drakken himself."

"She's got to be better than Drakken." I defended. Bad idea.

"Do you even know the person we're talking about?" Tigress roared. She got inches from my face.

"Obviously better than you do." I dared to mutter. Sharp claws raked against my face, knocking me clear to the other side of the alley. I sat dazed for a brief second, long enough for her to pin me to the ground.

"You want to take that back?" She snarled.

"No." I snorted. She dug into my midriff.

"How about now?"

"Yes. I definitely know her better than you." I said, just to spite her. It obviously worked as she tore my jacket to shreds.

"You little waif! I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" She growled. She seemed to change her mind, easing her muscles.

"I can't blame you, though. You've never really gone up against a true villainess, have you? Just those poor excuses. How would you mind running with real evil?" I considered it. I wasn't doing perfect at this occupation. Maybe I could pick up a few tips…

Something went against it, though. It seemed betrayal to go with Tigress, seeing her and Shego were worst enemies. Either girl would probably stab me in the back if given the chance, but… maybe I wasn't ready for hard-core evil yet. Maybe I was better off without her.

"I work alone." I stated. She turned on me again, a claw rose over my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

It never came.

"Pity you're going after easy prey now, Tigress." Another female voice purred. Tigress was off of me and I sat up.

A woman with long raven hair and sparkling green eyes stood at the entrance of the alley, wearing a simple green-and-black jumpsuit. Arms crossed over her chest, she seemed very relaxed.

"Only the same thing you're going after, Shego." Tigress hissed. Shego walked towards us, not even glancing at me.

"What are you doing this far north, anyhow? This is my turf."

"Not that you're ever around to secure it. That's how scum gets in, you know." Tigress narrowed her eyes in thought.

"An alley like this would be quite an addition to my district."

"I really don't want to get my suit bloody today. I just got it dry-cleaned." Shego pleaded mockingly. I noticed her tensing her fingers.

"You're lucky I just got through with a fight. Makes me a little more generous towards rats like you." Tigress growled, stalking away.

"You might want to think of securing your turf better. Many villains are looking at it, you know." Shego didn't reply.

As soon as Tigress was gone, Shego looked towards me.

"I heard your conversation with her. You're even more stupid than I thought you were."

"Nice to see you, too." I muttered. She kneeled beside me.

"Do you know how many rookies would kill for an opportunity like that? And you dare defy her? There's got to be something wrong with you." She shook her head in disgust.

"I'm not sure what I want." I murmured. Shego sighed.

"Can you answer me one question, truthfully?" She asked.

"Why would I lie?"

"Did you get hit with a laser beam one too many times? Or are you under mind control? What would ever make you want to be a villain?"

"If you listened so well, then why didn't you hear my answer when I answered Tigress? I'm tired of being good!" I was tired of answering this question, too.

Shego stood, chewing on her lip.

"You're serious about this?"

"Yes." I said exasperantly.

"You're not doing some spy mission for GJ?"

"Noooo."

"Would you swear on your life you're telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"Good answers." She walked away. Then she looked back at me.

"Well, you don't want to spend the night in an alley, do you?" I followed her.

"No, but where are you taking me?"

"You are _so_ nosy. Let's just say somewhere safe." The rain began to come down in buckets. I shivered. What was she getting out of this? There had to be a catch.

"Wait a minute! Why are you doing this? You hate my guts."

"Hate is such a strong word. Why do you have to keep using it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Answer my question." I demanded. She was hiding something.

"God, someone woke up on the wrong side of the cot. Alright, if you really want to know…I just feel bad for you."

"That's not the truth."

"Yes, it is. I was you. I've had my share of insecurity over where I was to sleep night to night. I know what it's like to feel alone." I snorted.

"You have feelings?"

"Yes. I like to keep them in a jar on my dresser, but occasionally they slip out." I smirked. She had no clue what I was going through.

She showed me to Drakken's UFO. I got in with hesitance. Why would she ever want to help me? I was her enemy. She hated me. She started the engine up and I regretted my decision. She was bound to take me to Drakken's lair to kill me. What else would she be doing to her enemy?

"Kim, relax. I don't bite on a regular basis." She tried to comfort me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." She frowned.

"This is what I get for reaching out. My hand gets slapped." Silence.

"I got my rabies shot last week, if that changes anything."

"Rabies shots don't cover death rays."

&&&&&

Sorry I haven't updated in months. Will hopefully get better on that, since it's summer. Please review.


	6. Past: Shego 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Shego stretched out, preparing for her early morning jog. So far so good. She was all over the news; apparently her disappearance more interesting than any urban legend unmystified. No one had been pounding down her door yet, though. They didn't know where she was, or where Dr. Lipsky was. But they would know when the time came around.

Sprinting over the rocky coast of their island lair, her footing was sure. She flew over obstacles without missing a beat. She tried to focus on her skills, but she couldn't. Her mind wandered to her most likely arch enemy, the star that had come from no where. The only girl standing in their way of taking over the world.

What nerve did that red head girl have to take over her brothers' business so soon after they quit. It had been scarcely two weeks and already there was a wanna-be superhero claiming "she could do anything". Yeah right. That girl hadn't experienced what Shego herself had. If she had, maybe she wouldn't be so optimistic about her adventures.

Kim Possible, that ditsy cheerleader's name, had not met the force known as Shego. Shego was confident in her ability to defeat this half-pint Valley girl. But why should she defeat her so quickly. Build up the teen's confidence a little with letting her win, time after time, try after try. And then, when she was at the top of her game…bring her down with a crash.

Yeah. That was the game Shego was going to play. Problem was, how long would it last? How long would Lipsky be unsuspecting of her plot? How long could she bare to let herself be beaten to a pulp when she knew she could beat her?

A foreign boat pulled up on the rocky coast. Curious, Shego paused. It was that man, that man that had helped fix their truck a few days ago. What the heck was he doing here? She walked down to investigate.

"Professor Dementor." Shego stated. He smiled with pleasure.

"Ah, you remembered." He clasped his hands together in joy. His eyes shone as he stared at her. It took everything in her to meet his gaze.

She didn't like the way he stared at her. Almost lustfully.

"What are you doing here?" She eyed his henchmen. Muscle-bound. Intelligent. Following him obediently out of the boat or dropping anchor. Their own unfit, dumb, lazy henchmen couldn't stand up against these professionals. But Shego knew she could take them down without effort, if she had to, by herself.

"Business, my lady." Lady? When was the last time she had been called a lady?

"Allow me to escort you, then, sir." She held back as much as she could on the biting sarcasm.

Shego led the posse to their lair's front door. She had always thought it strange how some lairs had front doors when others you couldn't even find the door. Was she making a good choice, letting them in? Would they sabotage them? But why would they? Shego chided herself. They had no reason to attack them. They hadn't done anything to Professor Dementor.

Dr. Lipsky looked just as baffled.

"Drakken." Dementor nodded in acknowledgement to him, looking less enthused.

"Dementor. I didn't think our paths would cross again." Dr. Lipsky stepped out of the way to allow passage.

"Nice lair you have here." Dementor noted, admiring the high ceilings.

"Thank you. We just got everything settled today." Dr. Lipsky beamed. He had always been proud of his homemaking skills.

Dementor turned his attention to Shego.

"From Jack?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Excellent taste. I was looking at it myself."

"How do you know she picked out the lair?" Lipsky questioned.

"Jack has loose lips about his clients." Shego answered, noticing how the henchmen were waiting outside. It was either a sign of privacy…or one of sabotage.

"Should we sit down?" Dr. Lipsky offered, motioning towards the dining table. Shego led the men to it. She seemed uneasy about Dementor, she realized. Why was she? He had helped them out.

Dr. Lipsky sat across from Dementor, while Shego sat at the head.

"So, what brings you to our lair, Mr. Dementor?" Dr. Lipsky opened up.

"Professor Dementor, please. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice the other day that you were in Dr. Drakken's truck?" He turned to Shego.

"So?" She scoffed, knowing what was going to be said next.

"You are Shego from Team Go, aren't you?"

"If I have to go over this one more time, someone will die. Yes, I'm Shego from Team Go. Yes, I ran away from home after Team Go quit. Yes, I'm a super villain now and have teamed up with Dr. Drakken. No, I have no wish as to ever go back to being good. That shouldn't leave anything else needing to be said, right?" What part of "I don't want to be a hero anymore, I want to be a super villain" didn't the world understand? The hero part or the villain part?

"Why with Dr. Drakken?" He asked.

"That isn't any of your business!" She spat.

"Actually, it technically is." He folded his arms, leaning on the table.

"You see, I have been looking for a partner for some time. I've worked with many different villains and villainesses, but to no avail. You see, they don't have the same skill you have, Shego. They aren't strong and intelligent and quick and have the natural talent all rolled into one. They don't have it all. You, however, do. Plus, the rare beauty of fierceness and independence."

"What are you trying to tell me, Professor Dementor?" Oh, that stare! Like he owned her! Like she was a pet locked up in his cage! She never wanted to be looked at like that again!

"Drop this worthless blue idiot and join me." Shego stood up, her chair falling to the ground.

"You listen here, mister! You have no right to walk in here and demand that I become your lackey! I already have a contract with Dr. Drakken that I have no plans on breaking! So you just go back into your hovel wherever it is, dial up an agency, and find someone else!"

"I don't think you want to go down that road, Miss Go. I always get what I want. And I want you to be my partner." A dangerous gleam crept into Dementor's eyes.

"You can't always get what you want, Professor."

"I will. I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures, but I guess I have to." He pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Henchman #1, execute Operation: Shego."

"Roger that. Operation: Shego in progress." That's not good, Dr. Lipsky said to himself.

The door was ripped off its hinges with a grating sound. Shego got into a defensive position as the group surrounded her. She knew he was no good news!

"You're going to regret this, Demented." She hissed.

Green fire, everywhere. Henchmen being smashed against the walls. The green-and-black woman spinning in the middle of it all, claws extracted. She didn't allow herself to think, only to feel. Soon, a pile of scratched-up henchmen were neatly stacked up by the kitchen door way.

She turned to see Dr. Lipsky, his mouth wide open. She shrugged, frowning. Great. Now all she had done was encourage Professor Dementor to bargain for her harder. Few people could K.O. half a dozen henchmen in forty-five seconds flat.

"Get out. Now." She growled at Dementor. He stood, scooting both their chairs back in.

"As you wish, future partner." Dementor looked deeply into Dr. Lipsky's eyes.

"Haven't we met before? At college or something?" Dr. Lipsky shrugged, even though he knew they had.

"Don't think so."

Dementor walked himself to the door, his battered henchmen stumbling over each other to get out after the initial shock of being beat by a woman so quickly. Drakken stood and followed.

"Dr. Drakken, please don't do anything stupid. I'm sure that after he realizes he can't get everything he wants, he'll decide that we aren't worth being enemies with…" Dr. Lipsky opened the door, ignoring his sensible assistant.

If only he had resisted. If only he had listened. If only he had called Dr. Dementor anything else, their feud may have been long forgotten. But, of course, Dr. Lipsky was swept up in his victory and wasn't thinking logically.

"Hah, hah. Yeah, uh huh. Who got the girl now, Demens? Yeah, I know your real name. Remember me? Drew Lipsky, the kid you always stole crackers from in preschool! You stole my girlfriend then, but you can't have Shego! Na, na, na na, na! What do you have to say about that, shortie?" Dr. Lipsky regretted his words the minute they left his mouth.

Professor Dementor turned around and gave him the cruelest of glares. The one that said, "Now, you've done it. We're mortal enemies now."

"Someday, Shego will change her mind. Then, I'll be the one laughing. Don't you remember how good those animal crackers were? Oh yeah, that's right. You never had the CHANCE TO EAT ANY!" He took off in his high-tech boat. Dr. Lipsky slunk back to where Shego was waiting.

"That has to be the most stupidest thing I've heard you say so far. You never call a person short, even if they are. It creates permanent emotional damage to that person's self esteem. And stealing crackers is not something to get angry over, especially considering you're a grown man now." Shego lectured him. He thought a minute.

"Why didn't you go with him? Everyone knows he's the leading villain of the world right now. And I'm just some blue rookie." She bit her lip. Why had she screwed up that opportunity?

"Conflict of interest. I've fought against him a couple of times and I think he's a complete jerk. I'd have to kill him if I worked for him. I'd rather work for a decent rookie than a big-headed hotshot anytime." Shego walked off towards the living room.

"Did you just admit you like me?" He brightened, following her.

"I'd never think of quitting. It would look bad on my reputation, giving up. Not that it doesn't already have a major coffee stain on it with that Team Go nonsense…"

"You like me, don't you?" She stopped, hands on hips, staring at him as though he had just escaped from a mental institute.

"What would give you that idea?"

"That you'd rather work for me than Dementor."

"It means nothing. If some other rookie in my position was to come along, I'd help them out, too."

"You can't take it back. You like me."

"You're right. I can't take back what I didn't say."

"Ah ha! But you were thinking it!"

"This is pointless." She flipped on the t.v.

"I win. You give up."

"I don't like you. End of discussion."

"Whatever." Shego watched as contestants scarfed down cockroaches for half a million dollars. She could so be on "Fear Factor", and she'd win. No doubt in her mind she'd beat the lazy players who walked around in bikinis the whole time.

"You know, I've been thinking about our first plot."

"You can think? Why didn't you demonstrate that a few minutes ago with Dementor?" Dr. Lipsky was too busy with his thoughts to hear Shego's.

"I've got almost everything figured out. But I need you to go to the rain forest to get me a cd…"

"A cd? If you want a cd, then just go to Smarty Mart."

"This isn't just any cd. It has the blueprints for a most powerful explosive…"

So this was what it was going to be like, Shego thought. Drakken rambling on about his plot and me not caring a dime's worth about it. This was going to be interesting.

&&&

Please review.


	7. Present: Kim 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

I groaned. Had I fallen asleep on our couch? No, not our couch. Then the reality of last night sunk in. I was asleep on Shego's couch.

My eyes opened slowly…and I screamed. Dr. Drakken started screaming, too. He was the one who had been two inches away from my face (talk about morning breath).

"SHEEEEEEGOOOOOOO!!!" He howled as I jerked up into a sitting position.

She strolled into the room, having that bored why-should-I-care look on her face.

"Kim Possible is on our couch!" He yelled, pointing at me. She glanced at me, and then looked back at Drakken.

"Really? It looks like Brittina to me."

"What is Kim Possible doing on our couch?"

"It looks like she was sleeping until you woke her up." Drakken growled.

"Shego, you know what I mean." His face suddenly lit up.

"Aw, you didn't have to do this?"

"Didn't have to do what?"

"You captured Kim Possible just to impress me." Shego rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to impress you, I'd use a laser pointer." She walked over to us and sat on the arm of the couch, between Drakken and me. I tucked my legs under me and raked my fingers through my hair. I had never felt so vulnerable in a lair before.

"Okay, you really want to know what Kimmi's doing here? She had a little tantrum, ran away from home, and I found her in an alleyway in the black market."

"Yet you didn't care to tell me that our teen nemesis was spending the night right under our noses?!?!?!" Shego shrugged.

"I thought I'd surprise you, seeing how you'd vaporize her otherwise." I smirked. Drakken glanced at me, and then turned to Shego.

"Can I speak to you in private?" She stood and followed him, and I followed them.

Shego sat down at the dining room table while Drakken paced furiously.

"Why did we go into the other room when we both know she's going to eavesdrop?"

"Shego, please. I'm the evil genius. Kim Possible's too goody-two-shoes to listen in on our "private" conversation." I ducked as Dr. Drakken glanced my direction, and then returned as he turned back around.

Shego smiled, and then winked at me when Drakken wasn't looking.

"Explain to me why you even considered letting her into our secret lair. Please tell me you aren't going soft." Her hands lit up with emerald flames.

"Say that again and I'll show you how soft my fist is!" She growled. They went back to normal gloved hands.

"She was about to get herself killed talking to Tigress last night. It was only polite to let her get out of the rain."

"Don't try to fool me, I know you better. You were her, once upon a time, whether you admit it or not. You want to help her because you feel sorry for her."

"I do not."

"Once good, never completely evil."

"Listen, you want to defeat Kim Possible? Crush her like a bug? Then let her come crawling on her hands and knees to us. If she joins us, the odds of world domination go up. Plus, when you're done using her, you can dispose of her much easier." I bit my lip, second-guessing letting Shego help me.

On one hand, I was hoping she was acting in front of Drakken. She knew I was listening and why would she say something like that knowing information like that? She was too smart for that. On the other, she could be serious. A kind of no-beating-around-the-bush threat. Either way, I should be careful.

"You do have a point…but I'm sticking to my theory. If you back down on any part of my plan, however, you shall permanently be known as the Pillsbury Doughgirl." I pressed myself against the wall as Drakken passed by.

"It's my plan, idiot." Shego muttered. I heard her chair scoot back.

"Get all that, princess?" She asked, leaning beside me on the wall.

"Pretend I know nothing and play by your rules? Sure, I can act."

"The stupider you act, the longer you live." She added, walking away.

"Help yourself to breakfast, it's a free-for-all here. That is, if Drakken remembered to go shopping. He seems to think that's my job."

&&&

Living with my arch enemies turned out not to be the walk in the park I counted on when Shego offered me a place to stay. Not that I thought living with Shego was going to be a breeze. But I thought at least Drakken wouldn't make things harder.

Shego was worse than Prince Wallace. At least he usually didn't do things to purposely spite me. Heck, she had me missing the tweebs. She took all of the hot water while hogging the bathroom, changed the channel during my favorite shows and then walking out of the room until I changed it back, argued over the littlest things, and whatever bodily harm she could dream of that she could blame on natural events (there is no way bath water could have gotten all the way to the hallway unless there was a flood, which there wasn't).

And she knew I couldn't do anything about it! It was like Drakken was watching my every move, waiting for me to slip up. If I started to act out, I knew Shego would say I was rebelling and that'd be it. How could Drakken not catch on that Shego was the tormentor here, not me?

I collapsed on my makeshift bed in a spare room. I pulled something out from under me…and found my Pandaroo staring me in the face. I heard a snicker.

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY, SHEGO!" I yelled, throwing it across the room. We had just been flying cross-country around the world for 48 hours straight and she could still have the energy to annoy me?

The sound of an air horn in my ear barely woke me up. That's the deepest sleep I think I've ever had.

"Shego, if you blast that thing one more time, I will shove it so far up your-"

"Kimmi! Such inappropriate language! You may really turn out to be a villain after all." I glared at her.

"Get off of me."

"Oh, come on, crime buddy! Loosen up."

"I'm not your crime buddy, and I'm definitely not your buddy. I don't know what self-medication you're on, but you are a completely different monster when you're not trying to kill me."

"Not kill you, kill you, what do you want from me?"

"TO GET OFF!" She finally relented.

"Drakken wants to see us, crime buddy."

"I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN' CRIME BUDDY!"

"Man, if Drakken would've known a couple nights without sleep made you explode he would've put you on the pay roll a long time ago."

"I'M NOT GETTING PAID, YOU MORON!" Shego snickered, skipping off to Drakken's office.

If I had a gun in my hand right now, she wouldn't be skipping.

I was wondering if this was the result of a few sleepless nights or constant exposure to Shego when Drakken swiveled around.

"Well, I've seen that your efforts combined have gotten me the necessary items for the ultimate doomsday weapon. But it's very surprising to see Miss Possible already excelling past Shego." Shego's smile fell.

"That's not possible. I was assigned to more of the parts and I got back here twice as fast as Kimmi."

"Actually, it is possible. She can do anything, you know, include beat you at your own game." Shego's hands balled into fists. Green, glowing fists.

"But I didn't get as many as Shego." I argued, looking again at Shego's fists.

"You got more. Which means a promotion!" I could hear Shego's teeth grinding.

"Face it; you're no longer on top. New blood has entered the villain world, and her name is Kim Possible!" With an enraged snarl, Shego stormed out of the room.

I approached Drakken's desk.

"Dr. Drakken, I didn't get more than her. I don't deserve that promotion."

"Of course you don't. I know that Shego could steal circles around you." Drakken leaned back in his chair.

"Don't you realize Shego's going to rip off my head once I step out of here?!?!?" Clear thoughts were finally coming back to me…and panic.

Drakken smirked, arching half a brow as he crossed his arms.

"Consider it revenge for trapping me with Frugal Lucre in prison." He said.

&&&

Please review.


	8. Past: Shego 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Dressed in an orange jumpsuit with shackles on her ankles and handcuffs on her wrists, Shego was escorted by her jail guard to a seat behind a glass wall. Who would think of visiting her here? She wondered.

She looked to the other side to see a boy staring at her. Everyone assumed he was a man because of his height and muscular build and deep voice, but she knew he was younger than her, even if it was only eleven months.

He picked up the phone in front of him and she did the same.

"Shego, what are you doing?" He asked her wearily. She took it as condescending.

"I'm living my own life, Hego." He sighed.

"This isn't you. I know that. Mego knows that. The twins know that. You know that."

"If you're trying to guilt me into coming back to Team Go, forget it. That part of our lives is over."

"No, it isn't! So you're going to back down the minute another hero comes along, let her push you around?"

"I let you push me around." His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever stop to think I never wanted to be a superhero? I never wanted to be the one everyone depends on to save the day! I wanted a normal life. But no, we were given these powers for a reason. We're supposed to do good things with this great gift!"

"And you think this sort of thing happens to regular civilians?"

"They're not civilians, they're people! And yes, exactly! It's just another curve we're just supposed to deal with! It doesn't make us better than everyone else, it just makes us different!" He ran his fingers through his hair. Shego crossed her legs and leaned back.

"You've given into peer pressure, sis." He said quietly.

"Peer pressure? Peer pressure? This is what you think this is about, is peer pressure?" Shego laughed.

"Why not? Your best friends were villains. You were tortured because you weren't a villain." He said coolly.

"Drugs, alcohol, fads, that's peer pressure. Deciding to break away from a job you were never quite comfortable with, not so much." She huffed, shaking her head.

"How weak do you think I am?!" She screamed loud enough to grab the attention of her jail guard.

"I asked myself that the day you let Kim Possible rule your life." He stood and walked away.

Shego returned to her cell, determined to never speak to Hego again. Just who did he think he was, parading in here and trying to get her to say she was wrong? Well, she'd show him, once she was sitting on her throne watching him be the one begging for mercy.


	9. Present: Kim 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

The room was dimly lit except for center stage. I couldn't make out all of the faces in the dark, but I could see Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist at one of the tables. Drakken saw them the same time I did, and went to go talk with them.

I hung back, following a tight-fisted Shego to a table for four (I assumed it was because there were no tables for three). She hadn't spoken to me since the spat in Dr. Drakken's office, and this scared me more than her green flames ever had. Sometimes when she didn't think I was looking, I'd watch the evil gleam in her eyes and the malevolent smirk that crept up her face as she observed me.

She looked anywhere but at me, her shoulders tensed like she was going to pounce on me any minute. I winced, glancing up at the stage as a high-pitched screeching sound echoed in the quiet room.

"I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, SO SEXY IT HURTS!" I heard Gemini's dog start to bark in objection.

"Man, Dementor's wiener dogs must be going crazy with Junior at the mike!" I joked, laughing nervously.

Shego's head slowly turned towards me, and out of all the glares I'd received in my life, hers was the most likely to kill.

"Dementor has dachshunds. Wiener dogs are what you put on buns." Her words were chips of ice.

Something aught her interest behind me, and she smiled. Abruptly, she left me alone at the table.

I traced imaginary designs on the napkin. Not even the waiter came by to keep me company for a second. Junior finished his song, and then Falsetto Jones got up to sing.

"Lonely, I am so lonely; I've got nobody to call my own, ohhhh…"

"Hey, Kim." My head jerked up. A girl with medium length black hair was standing beside me. She smiled friendly and I smiled back.

"Hi, War Hawk." I recognized her from a sleepover Shego had invited me to a long time ago.

"I heard about your switch. Well, actually everyone's heard about your switch. Between Tigress, Shego, and the media, I doubt anyone doesn't know." She giggled. I looked down at my lap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, you didn't it's just…I didn't want my family to know, or at least find out like that."

"Better than how Shego's family found out." I tried to picture Hego truly mad. All I got was him disappointed.

War Hawk looked over her shoulder and I traced her gaze. Shego was laughing and joking with Tigress like they were old friends. She was an absolute chameleon.

"She puts on this front like she's got a heart of stone. But it's like when a wolf puffs up his fur to look bigger than it actually is." War Hawk said, as though reading my mind. She turned back to me.

"You probably wouldn't be able to stand on your own if she hated you as bad as she claims." I shook my head.

"I think she's just waiting for her opportunity." She stood back up.

"I don't think you know how much she risked saving you from Tigress. Come on, you better break the ice before you earn a reputation." I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but by the way her smile dropped I knew it couldn't be good.

I followed her to the group of villainesses she was now sitting with. I recognized a lot of them from the same sleepover that I had met War Hawk at.

"Well, does she have bad breath?" Golden Arrow, a muscular girl with her long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, asked.

"You think I'd get close enough to smell her breath?" Shego's nose wrinkled.

"Fair enough. Do you hear the water run when she's in the bathroom?"

"How much attention do you think I give her?"

"How else are you going to know which one she is?" Tigress half growled, half purred.

"You've got to noticed how much she eats." Artica insisted, her skin a light blue color (much healthier looking than Drakken's, too).

"I wouldn't give Kim the time of day if she paid me." Shego leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

"You know, don't you? Don't hoard it to yourself!" Tigress commanded. Shego shrugged.

"I can only tell you what I think. You can't be on laxatives and fight crime, so that's out of the picture. Her eyes would be sunken in, she'd have scars on her knuckles, and she'd be binging if she were bulimic. With her figure, that only leaves anorexia."

"I'm not anorexic!" I insisted, unable to keep quiet any longer.

While the other girls' eyes widened a bit, Shego didn't even flinch.

"That answers my question. If she's not anorexic, she's probably bulimic." Shego arched an eyebrow.

My fists clenched.

"I'll show you bulimia!" I snarled.

Next thing I know I'm at Shego's throat.

&&&

"This is absolutely humiliating! Being thrown out of the only villain karaoke club in the world because my lackeys can't get along!" Drakken paced in front of us, Shego and I sitting as far apart as we could on the bench outside.

"I've already told you, she lunged at me and I defended myself." Shego sighed in frustration. I glared at her.

"You were accusing me of having an eating disorder!"

"My friends were. I was just clarifying the facts." Drakken sized me up.

"No offense, but you do look like you have an eating disorder…"

"I DON'T!" I screamed, storming off.

It was dark, but I didn't care. Everyone was against me, absolutely everyone! At least at home there had been Ron… no, I couldn't think about that. I had to prove I would make it as a villain.

Dead end. I sighed. Just like life. I didn't want to turn around, but I knew I had to. As I did, I saw two yellow eyes staring at me.

"Round 2, hero." She hissed. I backed up until my back hit the wall.

Slice, scratch, claw. I shouted, partially because of the pain but mostly because of the shock.

"Hey, be careful there." I felt a rush of relief like I had never felt at the sound of Shego's voice.

I saw her hands light up in the dark.

"She's gotta go to work tomorrow." She cooed mockingly.

Tigress stepped aside, and I could see a challenge in her eyes.

"Want a swing?" She asked. Shego's right hand rose in the air.

"What do you take me for, a good guy?"

I didn't feel the pain of the black eye, even the next morning when it covered a quarter of my face like one huge bruise. But the dull ache of knowing I had been betrayed stayed with me to the length where I became angry and bitter towards Shego.

&&&&&

Please review.


	10. Not too distant past: Shego

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Shego's fisted hands blasted hole after hole into the wall. She was screaming so hard her face turned a forest green. After everything had been obliterated, she fell to her knees, nearly hyperventilating between her screams and her sobs.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder. Through blurry eyes, she looked at Dr. Drakken, who was kneeling beside her.

"Feel better?" He said softly. She jerked her head away.

"At least tell me what I did wrong."

"You just don't get it, do you?" She got back on her feet.

"I don't get a lot of things, but after four years I hope I know that I did something to tick you off."

"Four years, wasted." She hissed.

"You're really ticked, aren't you?"

"Gee, you telling me that I'm a horrible sidekick isn't supposed to upset me?"

"I never said that."

"Watch me as Barlova does the very thing you could never do; defeat Kim Possible!" Shego mimicked his voice.

"That wasn't her name."

"I don't care if her name was Shego jr.! It's obvious you'd rather have some alien do your dirty work than me!"

"Shego, wait!" He grabbed her hand. She spun around, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What is there to wait for?"

"I didn't mean what I said. Well, I kind of did, but not like that. She's got super strength, your hands glow, it evens out." Her hand burst into flame.

His hand and most of his sleeve burned away. His eyes watered, and his mouth twisted into a grimace. She retracted her power and he sighed in relief.

"Not quite."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I…I wanted to make you jealous."

"Jealous? You wanted to make me jealous?" She laughed. She let go of his hand.

"I wanted you to feel what I felt when you ran off with my cousin. And a buff, tan international-super-pop-sensation wanna-be."

"It was strictly business. They just used me like a tool. That's what everyone wants in this world." With his other hand, he grabbed hers.

"Not everyone. I want you for your friendship, not your skills. If I wanted skills, I'd make a robot. Or an emotionless clone." She smiled a little bit.

"She'd probably be easier." Shego admitted, reaching for his other hand. He yelped.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"I'm going to go get some aloe vera lotion." She followed him to the bathroom.

He reached up into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle.

"Answer me this, Shego. Did you help Kim because you wanted to get back at me or because you feel compassion for her?"

"To get back at her." Shego snapped. Drakken smirked.

"If you say so." He said under his breath.

&&&

Later that evening, they watched the sun set over the Caribbean on the roof.

"Are we ever going to defeat Kim Possible?" Shego groaned. Dr. Drakken shrugged.

"Who knows? But I know the minute you actually leave me, I'll give up."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Without your ridicule, I wouldn't have the determination to prove you wrong." She laughed, but then suddenly was serious.

"Without your faith, I wouldn't have even tried after the tick thing."

"Eventually, we're going to win." Drakken said firmly. Shego nodded.

"Yeah, and when we do, I'm going to bathe in her blood and stuff my pillow with her hair and-"

"And to think, your brothers considered you an angel." He shook his head. Shego leaned back onto her arms.

"No, they knew I was going to snap sooner or later."

&&&&&

Please review. Hold on for the grand finale, next chapter!


	11. Present: Kim 6, the end

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

You could slice the tension in the air with a steak knife as Shego and I made our way through another top secret military base. Drakken really didn't have a brain in his head if, after the past week, he thought we could actually work together. We were doing everything we could to get on each other's nerves, from blasting music to the point of breaking speakers to spitting in each other's food to not flushing the toilet (this ticked Drakken off more than anyone, as he'd run out of the bathroom cursing and yelling at us about using the invention known as a handle to "dispose of our dookies".)

It was an all-out, no-holding-back, forget-what-you-learned-about-playing-nice catfight.

But it seemed she had forgotten about me "accidentally" browsing through her e-mails while she got up to get a drink of water. She was completely at ease with me as we avoided the security cameras and booby traps. I wanted to believe she had forgiven me, but I knew her better by now.

"Go ahead." She urged as we got to the room where some military gun was in a glass case. Glass? They had to be kidding us. Two swipes of Shego's claws and it'd be hers.

I looked at her.

"But you could do sooo much better." I seethed. She leaned against the doorway, her eyes softening.

"Let's face it; I've been a real jerk since Drakken gave you that promotion. Well, I've thought about it between bouts of food poisoning…" She arched an eyebrow at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"…and realized even Drakken can spot a star. I'm just burning out but you, on the other hand, you could be the one Drakken needs to get him to rise to the top." Shego though she was coming to the end of her evil line? Maybe she had lower self-esteem than I thought.

"Thanks, Shego." I murmured. She nodded, and then jerked her head towards the gun.

Feeling like I was walking on air, I glided over the lasers and using a nail file Wade had toyed with, I opened the case. Shego had actually complimented me! The pig had flown! The blue moon had risen! I opened the case and eased the prize out.

Slam, slam, slam! My exits were locked down. Boop, boop, boop… I hadn't even touched anything, nothing to trip the alarm…

"KP…put the, the gun down and, uh, pppput your hands on your hips, head. Please?" I put the gun down and slowly turned around.

The stun ray shook, as did his whole body. His eyes were wide with fear, like any minute I'd rip his throat out.

"Ron." I said softly, my muscles easing.

"That's Mr. Stoppable to you!" His voice cracked. Rufus burrowed deeper into his pocket, whimpering.

I sighed; knowing the villain thing to do was to use this to my advantage.

"Ron, let me go."

"I can't! I tried, but I can't! I love you, Kim, and I've forgotten, like, everything since you left. Except breathing. And you. I don't want to let you go, especially since I know that you're under some kind of weird baddie influence druggie haze thing."

"I'm fine, honestly. Shego's not that bad after you get to know her. But I need to get this to Drakken, world domination and all." I rolled my eyes, hoping he couldn't notice me sweating.

A stray tear rolled down his face.

"I can't let you go, Miss Possible. Not again."

&&&

You would think there's a limit to how much someone could cry. But there isn't. Just when you think you're too exhausted to keep sobbing, you remember how far you've fallen.

I had everything; great family, loyal friends, and a spankin' job as a teen hero. I gave it all up because I thought I had too much. I turned it in for little more than nothing, and then that little reared its ugly head at me. Now here I was, broken when I could've stayed whole.

My pillow was too wet to rest my head on, my blanket too scratchy to hold, and my cot too hard to comfort me. I didn't even have a window to reassure myself that there was a world waiting for me.

A stream of light fell onto my eyes, and I squinted.

"Miss Possible, you have a visitor." The guard said gruffly. I sat up, trembling. Was it Ron or Monique or Mom or Dad? Don't tell me it was the tweebs!

My visitor sat beside me and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Tough life, isn't it, princess?" Shego said quietly. I nodded.

"Not for the faint of heart." I agreed.

"Ready to go home?" She rubbed my back soothingly.

"Which home?" I asked.

New tears rolled down my face. Shego pressed me to her shoulder and I let it all out. She said nothing until they subsided.

"I know, Kimmi. Now, I cashed in an "I owe you" with the judge, don't ask, so now you've just got 80 hours of community service and you're off the hook. That shouldn't be a problem for you." She stood and then looked at me.

I got to my feet, wiped the tears from my eyes, and followed my ticket out of my mistake.

&&&

Shego parked the UFO in the driveway. She leaned back and looked at me.

"Take care, Kimmi. The dark side's going to miss you." Her face was stone as though this was a daily occurrence.

I looked her straight in the eyes.

"You set me up today, didn't you?"

"You catch on quick, Possible."

"Did you do it because you were a hero once?" She shook her head.

"I did it because I'm a sister, too. I'm a friend, I'm a daughter, but most of all, I'm me. A suggestion; don't burn bridges."

"Have you ever thought about being good, or a regular civilian?" She laughed.

"Look at me. I've got green skin, glowing hands, a serious criminal record, and the inability to conform. Do you think I'll ever manage to blend in?" I smiled.

"Maybe people should just stop trying to change each other." I commented.

"I hear that."

I opened the door and hesitated. She drummed her nails on the steering wheel. Totally relaxed, sorry for her.

Without warning, I wrapped my arms around her in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

"GET OFF OF ME! DO YOU BAT FOR THE OTHER TEAM, FOR CRYIN' A RIVER?! GET OFF!!!!" The porch lights turned on as Shego panicked. I grinned at her as I slammed the door shut.

"You act like nobody's ever thanked you before."

"Very funny."

I raced up the stairs and saw my dad.

"What on earth is going on out there?" I heard my mom behind him.

I threw my arms around both of them and proved my own theory right by bursting into tears of joy.

"ImissedyousomuchgoshIloveyouI'mneverleavingagainneverneverneverandI'mnevertrustingShegoagain!"

&&&

Shego laughed as she came through the front door.

"Did you do it?" Dr. Drakken turned off the TV and stood up.

"No, I didn't do it." His face fell.

"You…didn't do it?"

"We did it, you knucklehead!" Shego and Drakken whooped excitedly, hugging each other and laughing happily.

They wiped the tears from laughing so hard from each other's eyes.

"Man, when you were getting all buddy-buddy with her, I was afraid she wouldn't get mad at you. But your fury proved me wrong!"

"That promotion idea, genius!"

"Not as great as your eating disorder bit with your friends."

"What can I say? It was something I needed to get off my chest." The two plopped down on the couch, grinning at their accomplishment.

"Well, we did it, Shego. We got Kim Possible back to where she belongs."

"The one thing we've actually done right." They were silent for a few minutes until Drakken gathered up to ask her the question that had been bothering him for awhile.

"What made you come up with this plan? After hearing Kim Possible had gone bad, I thought you'd be happy to just take over the world." Shego shrugged, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"She's got about a year left before college and then about four years until she settles down with her high school sweetheart. I want to get as much pain in the last year before her fairy tale life begins. As far as I figure, we can slip in and conquer the world while GJ's trying to come up with the next big thing."

Drakken smirked, but said nothing. Arguing with Shego now would be pointless. He knew the truth; she just felt sympathy for a fellow fallen hero.

"I'd like to see a hot superhero fill her position, you know. So I can have a Catwoman/Batman relationship with him." She closed her eyes dreamily.

"So you're going to leave me for the next hot thing in tights?" He mockingly pouted. Shego opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Drakken, we're a team. You're like an older brother to me. But you usually try to avoid marrying your brother." He laughed.

"In that case, I love you, Shego."

"Love you, too, Drew Lipsky."

**THE END**


End file.
